


Lavender-Scented Owls

by lohengrinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathtubs, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post canon, Romance, fluffy comfort stuff idk, owls in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohengrinn/pseuds/lohengrinn
Summary: Akaashi is having a horrible day to say the least. He is soaked to the bone, his shoes make an unpleasant squelching sound with every step, and he has had one of the worst possible days at work. Not only that, but he’s missed his bus and did not have spare change for a cab, meaning he’s just walked for over an hour in the pouring rain. And now, the elevator is taking its sweet time bringing him up to his ninth-floor apartment. All he wants is to fall into bed with Bokuto andsleep.ORBokuto is the loving, caring significant other that we all want.





	Lavender-Scented Owls

**Author's Note:**

> Self care is writing soft bokuakas doing domestic stuff.
> 
> At one point I just stopped writing and stared off into space thinking about how nice Bokuto’s muscles must be, while my best friend (probably) facepalmed at me, all the way across the sea, then proceeded to assure me that I don’t need an excuse to think about that. (It’s true, I don’t.) So here’s to you, Becks.

Akaashi is having a horrible day to say the least. He is soaked to the bone, his shoes make an unpleasant squelching sound with every step, and he has had one of the worst possible days at work. Not only that, but he’s missed his bus and did not have spare change for a cab, meaning he’s just walked for over an hour in the pouring rain. And now, the elevator is taking its sweet time bringing him up to his ninth-floor apartment. All he wants is to fall into bed with Bokuto and  _ sleep _ .

 

The elevator finally reaches his floor, and he begins the search for his house keys in his pockets. By the time he stops in front of his door, he still has not found them, and has moved on to rummaging through his bag. He finds a charger that he’d been looking for all day, but not his house keys, and his patience is about to run short. Not only is he not used to not knowing where his things are - he is usually the more organized type - but it has also coincided with a downright exhausting day. He’s about to give up and just sit in front of his own damn door until Bokuto comes home, when the door clicks open. 

 

‘Welcome home,’ says Bokuto. Akaashi just stares for a moment. Bokuto’s hair is falling into his eyes - just like Akaashi likes it - and he looks cosy in his soft gray tracksuit bottoms and a white tee. Bokuto grins at him - all sunshine and warmth - and Akaashi finds himself smiling, too.

 

‘You’re home early.’ Akaashi says, stepping inside to give Bokuto a kiss. The little happy noise Bokuto makes might just be his favourite sound in the world.

 

‘We finished training early.’ Bokuto helps him out of his jacket and hangs it out to dry, then takes his shoes from him and perches them on the radiator. Then he comes back for a hug, and Akaashi gladly melts into his arms. There’s nothing quite like getting a Bokuto Hug, especially if you are Bokuto’s boyfriend. It is an unrivalled feeling of warmth, safety and love that is so trademark to him. ‘You’re freezing.’ Bokuto says.

 

Bokuto sits Akaashi down on a chair in their small kitchen, wraps him in a blanket, and tells him to wait. Before long, the sound of running water reaches Akaashi’s ears, and when Bokuto opens the door, the scent of lavender wafts through the apartament. He curls his toes in anticipation of the warm bath. But Bokuto doesn’t stop at simply running a bath; he runs around the apartament, collecting every candle he can find, then spends a good five minutes searching the cupboard for matches. Akaashi watches it all with a smile, basking in the homely feeling the scene offers.

 

Bokuto carries Akaashi to the bathroom as if he weighed nothing at all, and Akaashi feels himself turn strawberry red. All these years and he’s still hopelessly in love. Bokuto had left him in the bathroom, but only because of the phone ringing somewhere in their apartment.

 

Akaashi chucks his damp clothes across the bathroom, missing the hamper with two out of five items. He’s too excited at the prospect of dipping his toes - then submerging completely - in the warm water to care about going over to pick them up. Bokuto has done a fantastic job with the bathroom. Akaashi didn’t even know his own bathroom could look this nice. The ceiling light is off, so the room is dim, lit only by the candles dotted around the room - on the sink, on a tiny corner table, on the windowsill and the end of the bath - giving it a cosy aura. It smells of lavender. He climbs in, enjoying the feeling of heat spreading all over his body, and leans back, closing his eyes.

 

He hears the door click open and close, then the soft patter of footsteps on tiles. Something is dropped into the hamper, and then there’s a quiet crack of a joint popping. Akaashi opens his eyes and closes them almost immediately from embarrassment.

 

Bokuto’s kneeling by the side of the bathtub, his elbows resting on the edge, his chin in his hand, looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen in his life. Akaashi feels his cheeks go red and doesn’t even try to tell himself it’s from the heat of the water. Not when Bokuto is looking at him with so much love in his golden eyes.

 

When he opens them again, Bokuto’s not looking at him anymore, but rummaging about in the little cabinet in the corner of the bathroom. He fishes something out and drops it in the water. A bath bomb, white and gold in colour. They watch it fizzle, the golden glitter spreading out on the surface of the water, making it look like liquid sunlight.

 

‘I’m going to be covered in glitter.’ Akaashi says after a moment, looking down at the golden flakes sticking to his skin. Bokuto hums in agreement, sticking his finger in the water and making the flakes dance. Akaashi doesn’t even care about the glitter.

 

‘Join me,’ he says, giving Bokuto’s hand a gentle tug.

 

‘The bath’s for you,’ Bokuto protests.

 

‘And I want to share it with you,’ Akaashi says, putting on his best pleading face. It’s not very good, but Bokuto laughs anyway. ‘Please?’ He adds.

 

Bokuto hesitates for a moment, and Akaashi adds another “please” for good measure, even though he knows he’s won. Bokuto peels off his shirt, and also misses the hamper with it. It’s a miracle how he’s made the national team with the way his aim is. He manages to aim better with the rest of his clothes, and Akaashi scoots forward to give him room to climb in. 

 

Bokuto sits down and the water sloshes dangerously close to overflowing, but neither of them care. Akaashi leans back against his boyfriend’s chest and feels his arms wrap around him, and decides that this, this is heaven. Bokuto kisses the top of his head, gently, then his ear, and cheek. Soft, gentle kisses are peppered over the expanse of Akaashi’s cheek and shoulder that are within reach and Akaashi squirms when Bokuto’s hair tickles his neck.

 

‘I love you,’ Bokuto murmurs into his ear, his voice soft, gentle. Completely unlike the Bokuto his fans see: hyper energetic, loud… this is the Bokuto that’s reserved only for moments like these, with Akaashi, and Akaashi feels like it’s the greatest treasure in the world.

 

‘I love you too.’ Akaashi says, his voice catching in his throat a little. He twists around a little so Bokuto can kiss him properly. The kiss is slow, sweet, almost lazy, and it sends tingles down Akaashi’s spine, all the way down to his toes. Bokuto’s hand cups his cheek gently, as if he’s a prized possession, and Akaashi is at the verge of crying. As if sensing that, Bokuto pulls away, peering at him intently.

 

‘It’s been a long day.’ Akaashi explains, and Bokuto pulls a face. 

 

‘Would a massage help?’ Bokuto asks when Akaashi turns back around. Akaashi just hums in response, and after a moment, hears the pop of a bottle cap. Bokuto starts slowly, up at his shoulders, then moves back until his hands are at the very edge of the water. Akaashi leans forward, giving him more of his back to work with, and almost groans out loud when Bokuto finds a particularly sore spot. One by one, he feels the knots in his back disappear, and he relaxes, closing his eyes, breathing in the scent of lavender.

 

Bokuto’s hands aren’t exactly smooth or soft - they’re somewhat rough and calloused from hard work - but Akaashi loves that feeling. He knows the story behind every callous, and they all make Bokuto an even better person in his eyes. Sure, he may have his mood swings, but he is genuinely caring and hard-working, not to mention the hundreds of other qualities Akaashi adores about him.

 

By the time Bokuto’s finished, Akaashi feels as if he’s been on vacation for a month - he’s completely relaxed, completely clean and doesn’t feel his tiredness anymore.

 

‘Magic hands,’ Akaashi says, surprised to find his voice is barely above a whisper. Bokuto snorts, and Akaashi doesn’t even have to ask to understand the innuendo that had crossed Bokuto’s mind. He jabs an elbow between Bokuto’s ribs - not hard enough to hurt - and Bokuto laughs, the sound echoing around the bathroom and tickles Akaashi’s sides. That… _that_ is a declaration of _war_.

 

By the time they settle back down, half of the water is on their bathroom floor, but Akaashi couldn’t care less. His sides ache from laughing, his cheeks from smiling, and he feels hopelessly happy, nestled against Bokuto’s chest. He tilts his head up and looks at Bokuto, who’s in the process of calming down, his eyes closed, smiling to himself. He’s beautiful, all strong features and a heart-stopping smile… Akaashi’s heart beats a little faster. 

 

Akaashi presses a kiss to Bokuto’s lips and is met with a happy, surprised noise. He deepens it, Bokuto’s hands find their way to his thighs, and everything becomes a blur. A happy, lavender-scented blur.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed the stuff my head comes up with when I'm down and in need of comfort, hah! This is most likely going to be the last drabble that I am going to post, unless it is time for a challenge or birthday or OTP week, as I have 3-4 longer fics planned that I want to get around to finishing and sharing with you guys. They are bokuaka fics,  
> but in several different AUs and settings, which I am excited to write.
> 
> You can come yell at me on Twitter: [@merrihael](https://twitter.com/merrihael)!
> 
> P.S. I really wish my home had a bath right now.


End file.
